Monthly Tournament
Tournaments take place over a span of a month and anyone can join! You are allowed to cast 15 times a day, with a 20 (recently lowered from 30) second waiting period between each cast. Tournaments are catch/release, so you do not receive gold for the fish you catch - however you will earn the points. Scoring Scoring is based on the fish that you catch and the 'release points' each one is worth. Each fish's points are added to your score that day. At the end of each day, players are ranked by their score and receive tournament rubies dependent upon their place in the rankings. Details: 1st place always gets ~1,000 rubies and last place gets 100 rubies. Everyone in between receives between 1,000 and 100 rubies. Example: There were 2,000 players in the Tuna Class Sept 24th Competition. You came in first place, so you receive the ruby max of 1,000 rubies. Your friend Little Joe jo came in 1,000th place, so he would receive 500 rubies. And your other friend, Franchesca came in 1,999th place, so she would receive the ruby minimum of 100 rubies. Final Ranking At the end of the month, your top 21 highest daily scores of the month will be used in the tournament's final ranking. Definitions and Classes Tournament - Duration of one month. Based upon your class (Aspiring, Minnow, Tuna, etc). Competition - A single day of the Tournament. Island locations and pole requirements are on a rotating basis. Cast - Players are allowed 15 casts per day. You are allowed to cast every 20 seconds. Release Points - The reward for each catch during a competition. Used to determine your rank each day. Rubies - The ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank per each day's competition. Tournament Details: Release Points Release points (sometimes referred to as freedom points) are awarded for every fish caught on a tournament cast. The actual point awarded will vary depending on the weight of the fish. The tables below show the release points of an average weight of each type of fish that can be caught throughout the Farovian seas. Waterport ¹ Note: It is unconfirmed whether Level 50 Elite fish can be caught in tournaments. Fishertonville ¹ Note: It is unconfirmed whether Level 50 Elite fish can be caught in tournaments. Blue Crescent ¹ Note: It is unconfirmed whether Level 50 Elite fish can be caught in tournaments. Sans Culpra ¹ Note: It is unconfirmed whether Level 50 Elite fish can be caught in tournaments. *Edited: It's confirmed that Level 50 Elite fish can be caught in tournaments. (Caught and released a 16.06 lb Red Lobsta Fish - added 506 release points to my tournament score for today!) Note: Earl Ness Monster Fish : 1527 release points. FAQ How do some people get so many points? There are two ways people commonly get to the top of the daily leader boards. * They use Hate Attractant and/or other Resources. Players will often save all the attractants they gather over a month or more and use them on one day to boost their total. They catch a much higher percentage of higher value fish in their competition casts. * They get a trophy fish on a competition cast. Many players have protested against the use of resources in tournaments. The ability to use resources was announced as an enhancement in the change log, so it is likely to stay as part of the game. What are Rubies? Rubies are the ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank at the end of each day's competition. Then at the end of each Monthly tournament, cash-prizes, gift cards, and other rewards will be handed out based on your number of rubies. Are Release Points added to my overall point score? Yes - Release Points are added to your actual point totals. :) Do tournament casts count toward pole leveling? Yes they do. Each pole still requires a certain number of casts to level up. Can I activate my resources during Monthly Fishing Tournaments? Yes, and resources will now be used if activated. Will my casts deduct fuel? No, fuel is not used in the Monthly Fishing Tournaments. If I level up a Class in the middle of the season, will I switch to the next Tournament Class? No, you stay in whatever Tournament Class you joined. You will still level up Classes normally. For example, you're 90% Minnow. You join the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Then in a couple days you're 1% Tuna. You will remain in the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Can I leave my current tournament and join another one? You can leave your current season if you have moved up a Class level and if its within the first week of the month. This is to prevent people accidentally leaving a season and losing all of their stats. NOTE: By leaving, you PERMANENTLY DELETE YOUR PREVIOUS STATS. Why would I leave my current tournament and join another one? Q: Do I want to lose my previous tournament score to level up in the first week of the month? Is there an advantage to doing so? i.e. next level tournament bigger fish bigger scores? Bigger scores ultimately leveling me up faster regardless of tournament standings. Or are the bigger fish associated with actually leveling up and not which tournament you are in? On the contrary then, Am I at a better advantage staying in the lower level tournament and fishing at a higher level against lesser competitors? A: My philosophy is to essentially agree with the last thing you said. That said, one caveat --- if one assumes that they probably won't WIN the tourney, and rank is secondary to pole-leveling, then higher-class tournaments allow you to use/level more advanced poles. So, in one specific case, if one is advanced for a shark one can't level a Necropole in tournament. Can I tournament fish while Night Fishing? No, because you can not be in two places at once.